Participants in this research study have been diagnosed with congenital heart disease. The purpose of this study is to determine how well written surveys reflect and predict actual physical abilities. To accomplish this we plan, patients will be asked to fill out five separate questionnaires on physical abilities and quality of life, and then undergo a treadmill exercise test including measurements of the oxygen breathed during exercise.